


addicted to you

by Capbuckyang



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Carolina Hurricanes, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-30 01:18:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12643197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capbuckyang/pseuds/Capbuckyang
Summary: Noah’s on his knees before Jordan can get the rest of his pads off.





	addicted to you

**Author's Note:**

> [Noah's big but Jordy's even bigger.](http://avasilevskiy.tumblr.com/tagged/jordyhanny)

 

* * *

 

 

Noah’s on his knees before Jordan can get the rest of his pads off.

“Noah,” Jordan says when he doesn’t look up but starts tugging at the left-over tape and jock unsuccessfully, tongue pressed against his bottom lip in concentration.

The guys are still going in and out of the locker room, showering, getting dressed, packing up. This isn’t their home room, and Noah can feel it, hunches over a bit, knees uncomfortable on the rough carpet. Jordan tries grabbing something to ease that up, but barely gets another word out before Noah pushes him back till he’s sitting in his stall and pressing his mouth against his already thickening cock.

This isn’t a _thing,_ exactly, but it’s not something new. Sometimes Noah just needs this, wants it after a shitty loss like tonight. He’s done it after wins too, when he’s happy and can’t contain himself but the mood in the locker room is usually brighter.

Right now, everyone leaves them be.

“You got us a goal,” Noah says softly and under the din of the locker room it’d be hard to make out, but Jordan hears him, runs a hand through his hair gently and tugs at the ends. It’s getting long, but still makes him look good.

“We still lost,” Jordan says in return and Noah can hear Jaccob talking to Darls, sees Elias fucking up the buttons on his shirt until Justin finishes his own tie and slaps his hands away and does them up himself, correctly.

“It sucks,” Noah says a little petulantly and Jordan laughs, except it sounds sad and Noah hates this crushing feeling in his chest.

“Can I?” Noah asks, still pouting a little, one hand curled around Jordan’s ankle. Jordan drags his own briefs down in answer, tucks the waist band under his balls and Noah imagines the bench feels cold on his ass, but he doesn’t say anything, just rubs his thumb gently down Noah’s jaw.

Noah’s just glad he gets _this_ , doesn’t question it, or get shy. He curls a hand around Jordan’s dick, he’s huge and Noah loves that, knows his eyes look dark and his lips all shiny. He’s needy and he doesn’t care.

“Hanny,” Jordan says, soft and sweet, and that’s all it takes. He presses the tip of his cock at the bow of Noah’s lip before he slides in slowly and Noah can’t help the moans he lets out, muffled and hot. Noah flicks his eyes up at Jordan, and sucks him, not even caring for finesse, and feels relieved when Jordan closes his eyes, blissed out, and starts rocking into him with soft grunts and moans.

Noah feels the weight of everyone that hasn’t left in the locker room watching him and it only makes him harder, getting wet and messy in his shorts.

He squeezes his eyes shut when he feels a hand against his neck, not Jordan’s, definitely smaller and tries not to come on the spot when he hears Jordan talking to the person, _Faulker_ , it has to be.

His mouth’s so full, his tongue rubbing up right under Jordan’s cockhead, and he’s getting him wet everywhere, a full on mess but Jordan doesn’t give him shit for it. He doesn’t give him anything but encouragement, tucking his hair behind his ear and running his thumb along the edge of Noah's bottom lip stretched wide around his cock.

The hand on the back of his neck leaves, so Faulker leaves, and Noah deflates further, looks up and catches Jordan’s eyes.

Jordan smiles; it’s goofy and adorable and Noah would smile back if he could. His shorts feel too tight around his own cock. Jordan tangles his hands into Noah’s hair when he swallows down unevenly and chokes a bit. Jordan’s heavy on his tongue, his hands touching Noah so lightly, and Noah can feel tears form in his eyes.

Jordan snaps his hips, fucks his mouth once, hard before he pulls back, gripping his cock and jerking off fast. He comes sticky and hot all over Noah’s mouth and jaw and neck. Noah’s mouth feels a little numb, knows he looks like a mess, but he can’t seem to move, feels exhausted to the bone and sits at Jordan’s feet licking at the come on his lips.

“Come on, Hanny, shower,” Jordan says after a bit and Noah lets him pull him to his feet and doesn’t even notice Jeff giving him a concerned look on the way to the showers.

He’s fine. He’s feeling a little jittery and tired, but he’s got Jordan and he’s got the best hands.

The water’s hot and Jordan’s thorough, soaps Noah up and gets a hand around his still hard dick and jerks him off under the spray. Noah leans his head back against Jordan’s shoulder, whines low in his throat because he doesn’t get to feel small much, feel like he can let go and trust someone enough to hold him up.

Jordan’s huge and always so nice, he gets Noah thrusting into the tight grip of his fist before he comes in jerking gasps, watches his come swirl down the drain. Jordan kisses his cheek and Noah laughs softly.

He washes his hair and Noah returns the favor, then the water’s off and Jordan’s handing him a towel. Everyone’s on the bus so the locker room is empty when they get dressed, and it’s quiet, but the good kind of quiet where Noah feels like he can think through the mess of tonight without feeling awful.

“Hey,” Jordan says and Noah looks up from tying his shoes and Jordan’s all ready, holding up both their bags.

Noah stands up and Jordan leans in and kisses him, squeezing the back of his neck lightly and licking into his mouth. Noah sighs, feeling content and likes that Jordan's just a tiny bit taller than him. Noah chases after his lips when Jordan pulls away and gets a dorky, sweet smile in return.

“Ready?” Jordan asks and Noah nods, takes his own bag and leaves the locker room feeling a million times lighter.

They’ll get out of this slump, they have to.

 

* * *

 


End file.
